Goddess
Goddess is one Co-creators of the universe, the mother of Angels,and God Ex-wife. During her stay in Los Angeles she use the name "Charlotte Richards". She is the main antagonist of season 2 Lucifer History Early history Once Upon a Time there were two Celestial beings both where God and the Goddess they fell in love and they had sex and account to Lucifer that created the Big Bang the creation of the universe they decided to settle down and have children called Angels the name their beautiful City heaven or the Silver City at one point in time her husband God decided to create a new project called Humansity mom threw cold and very distant she started to neglect her children she became angry and decided to release a plagues and floods until Humanity in the whole entire earth then one day her son Lucifer rebelled both her and Lucifer was cast out of heaven and sent to hell where they were in prison for eternity Lucifer became the king of Hell by his mother became locked up in Hell tortured by a demon name Maze A thousand years later, 5 years later Lucifer abandoned hell to live a life on earth, goddess was able to use her limited strength to escape hell and come to earth. there she ventured to Los Angeles possession of Various deceased bodies after 3 day she found Lucifer while in the body of Charlotte Richards which she has since remained in. Thoughout the series In "take me back to hell" the goddess represented to as mom who escaped hell as Lucifer thinks Gods chose him to stay on Earth and lock her back in hell In "Everything coming up Lucifer", Lucifer discuss Amenadiel of how they gonna find their mom however, she was able to find Luficer and showed up at his doorstep experience the body'shock that resulted from the soul have previously died In "The Good,the Bad and the Crispy", Lucifer Refuse to return mom to heaven and instead suggests send her back to hell to Rule, something that enraged her mom got as far as to severely would Linda and to retinol of the humans at the Santa Monica Pier. As time it's slow by amenadiel to save Linda,Lucifer ignore the flaming sword and confronts mom who insists she just wants to move further and start over telling Mom to returns to Heaven move backwards instead of forwards with it's bad for everyone Lucifer use the power to Flaming sword to open up a tear into a void Lucifer tells mom to go into the void and create a new universe for herself as a way to start over Lucifer remains mom that if she returns to Heaven there will be a war and in war there are casualties not wanting that for her children mom consents and shared a tears will goodbye with Luficer she the deposit Charlotte's body and gone into the void Lucifer remove the key and toss the other two pieces of the sword in after her forever sealing the tear and separate the two Universe slowly afterwards as Dan examines the humans Charlotte Richards his body she came to life having been resurrected by the goddess as she left. In "They're Back Aren't They?", Lucifer frame to Amela Diehl that he sent the Goddess into the void Lucifer initially suspect that his wings return are God's punishing him for this but comes to think that something dark connected to "the SinnerMan" is behind it Personality Goddess is Fearless and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves However,she and Lucifer do not share the same opinion when it comes to Humansity Everything that fascinates Lucifer about people repels his mother with disdain, which is evident from that fact that she is trapped in a human body for her stay on Earth. Despite this,experience in her human vessel have seemingly piqued her interest in humanity to want to learn more. In "The Good, the Bad and the Crispy", she calls Dan her favorite human, showing that she has developed a somewhat better opinion of humanity than before. Her actions toward Dan suggest she had genuinely liked him. Goddess cares deeply for her children and was genuinely mournful over the loss of Uriel.